A pillow is usually used to support a person in the reclined position wherein the head faces upward or to one side. A special pillow of the invention can be used to support a person in the prone position wherein the head generally faces downward. It would be desirable if such a special pillow supported itself stably on a horizontal surface such as a bed and if the pillow were useful in a variety of circumstances.